battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ceremonial Hearthstone
| maxassists = 20 | assistbonus = | raidreward = | occupyreward = | sell = | game file name = comp_civJob_hearth }} Overview The Ceremonial Hearthstone is a limited-time shop released in the 3.3 Patch. Players are required to build this shop to unlock the subsequent production and battle related Valentine's Missions. Players who built the Ceremonial Hearthstone and complete all related jobs and encounters during the event receive the Flames of Love Archer. Players started receiving the mission to build it on February 11, 2014. Goods | good1reward = | good2 = Sandworm Skin | good2image = | good2time = 1d | good2cost = | good2reward = | good3 = Bloody Heart | good3image = | good3time = 2d | good3cost = | good3reward = }} The Ceremonial Hearthstone cannot be leveled up. Missions The Ceremonial Hearthstone | desc = Well, hell, if it's tradition... | reward = | followup = Stoking the Flames of Love | goal1 = Build the Ceremonial Hearthstone | goal1image = | game file name = p01_VALENTINE_010_Hearthstone }} | desc = Has anyone seen Ted the raptor? | reward = | goal1 = Build a Scareraptor at the Ceremonial Hearthstone | goal1image = | goal2 = Defeat the Raptors at the Ceremonial Hearthstone | goal2image = | cost = , | game file name = p01_VALENTINE_020_FirstJob }} | desc = If I'm being completely honest, I'm not that into Sandworm Skins | reward = | goal1 = Set Sandworm Skin Traps at the Ceremonial Hearthstone | goal1image = | goal2 = Defeat The Sandworms | goal2image = | cost = , | game file name = p01_VALENTINE_030_SecondJob }} | desc = So, is it narrow minded for me to be really uncomfortable with this? | reward = | goal1 = Set Bloody Heart Traps | goal1image = | goal2 = Defeat Raiders | goal2image = | cost = , | game file name = p01_VALENTINE_040_ThirdJob }} | desc = Sandworm skins are prized for their sturdy leathers and musky odors. | reward = | goal1 = Set Sandworm Skins for Traps at the Ceremonial Hearthstone | goal1image = | goal2 = Defeat Sandworms | goal2image = | cost = , | game file name = p01_VALENTINE_050_FourthJob }} | desc = The bloody heart can be used as an aphrodisiac in times of war. | reward = | goal1 = Set out Bloody Heart Trap at the Ceremonial Hearthstone | goal1image = | goal2 = Defeat the Raiders | goal2image = | cost = , | game file name = p01_VALENTINE_060_FifthJob }} | desc = It's really hard to get their eyes right. | reward = | goal1 = Set Scareraptor Trap at the Ceremonial Hearthstone | goal1image = | goal2 = Defeat Raptors | goal2image = | cost = , | game file name = p01_VALENTINE_070_SixthJob }} | desc = The sandworm actually has over a dozen cardiopulmonary organs, none of which is, strictly speaking, a "heart". | reward = | goal1 = Set Bloody Heart Trap at the Ceremonial Hearthstone | goal1image = | goal2 = Defeat Raiders | goal2image = | cost = , | game file name = p01_VALENTINE_080_SeventhJob }} | desc = It's an ancient tradition to build the Scareraptor to frighten our enemies. | reward = | goal1 = Set Scareraptor trap at the Ceremonial Hearthstone | goal1image = | goal2 = Defeat Raptors | goal2image = | cost = , | game file name = p01_VALENTINE_090_EighthJob }} | desc = SANDWORM LEATHER GAVE ME THIS TERRIBLE RASH! | reward = | goal1 = Set out Sandworm Skin trap at the Ceremonial Hearthstone | goal1image = | goal2 = Defeat Sandworms | goal2image = | cost = , | game file name = p01_VALENTINE_100_NinthJob }} Stoking the Flames of Love | desc = As the flames of the Dawn return, so do we stoke the Flames of Love! | reward = , Flames of Love Archer | goal1 = Complete the Hearthstone Missions and Earn the Flame Archer | goal1image = | game file name = p01_VALENTINE_005_CompleteAllMissions }} Updates 3.3 Patch, through server-based update on 2/10/2014. * Building added. Gallery File:Love Is A Battlefield.png|Promotional splash graphic Category:3.3 Patch Category:Events